Topsy Turvy
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Requested by ExorcistYuKanda. Before Timothy showed up at the Black Order, Komui had an idea about human possession. What later followed was an angry mob. But what else is new? R&R Enjoy.


**Author's Note: This idea is from ****ExorcistYuKanda. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

**

* * *

**

**Topsy Turvy**

"Okay, so it didn't go as planned. There's nothing to worry about at all," Komui stated while conveniently hanging upside down from the top floor of the Black Order tower. Reever and Johnny were holding his feet as they stared down at their Chief. For some reason, Reever was wearing Johnny's glasses as the two fumed bitterly.

"Didn't go as planned?! Fix your mess right now!" Johnny said but he strangely sounded like Reever. Reever nodded before he and Johnny pulled Komui back onto the floor. Komui laughed cheerfully despite the two scientists' obvious rage.

"I said not to worry. The drug will wear off by tomorrow. That only leaves us with 21 hours left to go," Komui said nonchalantly. Reever sighed sadly and looked to Johnny.

"What do we do, Section Chief?" he asked in Johnny's voice. Johnny shrugged silently before looking around.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Lavi shouted angrily as he stormed down the hallway. He threw Kanda's bedroom door open, grabbed Kanda while he was still asleep and threw him out of the room. Kanda woke with a start as he hit the hallway floor.

"Ow… Morning to you too, Kan…da…" Kanda said in Lavi's voice while Lavi glared down at him vehemently. Kanda was at a loss for words as he stared at Lavi. Lavi glared at him angrily before slamming his door closed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my body, Baka Usagi?" Lavi asked bitterly as he held up his hammer to hit Kanda. Kanda nervously looked around for help, and when none was found, he bolted. Lavi chased after him angrily while Allen's door opened slowly. Allen walked out of the room in confusion before grinning widely and running away. Timcanpy flew out of the room hurriedly and turned to see Allen running.

"Wait, Timcanpy!" Timcanpy somehow said with Allen's voice before the golem chased after Allen.

Jerry seemed fine as he served confused scientists and Exorcists like always.

"Soba." Jerry looked to see Lavi before shrugging and making some soba for him. Lenalee was next, but before she reached the counter, she tripped and fell face-first onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said in Miranda's voice and Jerry raised an eyebrow in confusion. After the cafeteria was packed with confused people, Johnny dragged Komui inside.

"Um… I'm very sorry (not really). I was experimenting with a new product and it sort of misfired (yeah, right). I will never do it again (until the day after tomorrow). So please enjoy the rest of the day (why is Reever making me say this…)," Komui said calmly and everyone in the cafeteria had fallen silent. Suddenly, scientists and Exorcists sprang up and started rushing at Komui in protest. Komui grinned before swiftly turning and running as fast as he could away from the angry mob. Lavi watched them go before huffing and returning to his soba. After he finished with his soba, Lavi stood up from his table and headed to the cafeteria exit. Unfortunately, he hit the wall and grumbled angrily.

"Stupid eye-patch…" Lavi left the cafeteria and noticed Allen running around happily while Timcanpy tried to catch him. Lavi scowled bitterly and left to find Komui and perhaps kill him. Allen happily evaded Timcanpy as he ran through the hallways like he didn't have a care in the world. Allen then suddenly tripped and fell down the stairs while Timcanpy chased after him.

* * *

The day passed by slowly as the angry mob continued to chase Komui around the tower. Bookman was busy painting on a canvas while Marie sat nearby reading a very large book in the cafe. Sokalo was having a mental breakdown as he stared at a mirror he held in the cafeteria.

"My face… My beautiful face is gone…" Sokalo said in Cross's voice before Cross ran by the cafeteria entrance laughing maniacally like Sokalo does. Miranda sat calmly in the cafeteria with Lau Jimin on her shoulder as she drank a cup of tea silently. Marie was poking his fingers together while muttering something in Krory's voice. Krory was calmly walking around enjoying everything he saw with his eyes. Cloud Nine sat rigidly next to Miranda with a lot of cakes in front of her as Miranda gave her a cold glare every now and then to her Cloud Nine from eating them.

Finally, the mob came back into the cafeteria with a tied up Komui raised over their heads in victory. They pinned him down to the table while everyone stared at him.

"Reverse this thing now, Chief!" Johnny snapped in Reever's voice. Komui shook his head frantically until someone stepped closer.

"Please do what he says, Nii-san," Lenalee's voice said and when everyone looked to see her, they froze in utter shock as Leverrier stared down at Komui.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL REVERSE IT RIGHT AWAY!"

* * *

The next day, Lavi yawned as he woke up. He slowly sat up in his own room before pausing as he licked his lips.

"… Soba?"

* * *

***is beaten up by almost every member of the Black Order* Okay... If there was anyone you didn't understand, consult the following chart:**

**Person - Who They Possessed**

**Allen - Timcanpy**

**Timcanpy - Allen**

**Lavi - Kanda**

**Kanda - Lavi**

**Lenalee - Leverrier**

**Miranda - Lenalee**

**Marie - Krory**

**Tiedoll - Bookman**

**Bookman - Marie**

**Sokalo - Cross**

**Cross - Sokalo**

**Cloud Nine - Miranda**

**Howard Link - Cloud Nine**

**Reever - Johnny**

**Johnny - Reever**


End file.
